


Рукопожатие

by BeetleBlackJack, fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Низкорейтинговые видео и арты [9]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleBlackJack/pseuds/BeetleBlackJack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация кстимпанк-истории команды
Series: Низкорейтинговые видео и арты [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845070
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Рукопожатие

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к [стимпанк-истории команды](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342591)

[](https://i.ibb.co/9sjnPnN/image.png)


End file.
